<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by Callistius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472185">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistius/pseuds/Callistius'>Callistius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistius/pseuds/Callistius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Y/N], an experienced investigator at the DPD takes on a seemingly straightforward case alone. yet when [Y/N] realizes she's in too deep, who can save her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the peaceful revolution for all androids, you had a steady influx of "deviant" related cases at the Detroit Police Center. Most cases involved homicidal androids that had "gone off the deep end" as Fowler liked to call them, and posed a threat to both human and android. Chief also loved pushing tasks on you. The DPD was already overflowing with cases out the wazoo. Since then, you were put up to the task to investigate and detain them, quite oftenly without a partner for the investigations. You were trustworthy and great at the work you did in the DPD, which gave you access to clearing specific cases. Of course, that is how you were trained.</p>
<p>When you first started working at the DPD, you quickly made friends with Hank, and soon after, Connor came into the picture. The boys had become a large support system for you. The two were always paired up together, which usually left Hank groaning in annoyance, but you always felt there was a part of him that truly liked Connor. And heck, you liked Connor too, he had to have been the most unique (and stunning) android Cyberlife had created. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>You sluggishly made your way to the break room as the familiar scent of rich coffee wafted through the office, begging you to take a fresh, steaming cup. After fetching your late afternoon brew, you sat at your desk, shifting through case files, examining photography evidence, and locating crime scenes through your computer. Your eyes were sore, a special effect not sleeping had on you. You couldn't remember the last time you had a full nights rest. The stack on your desk proved too important to not be solved. Countless victims of assault hung over your head, beckoning you to save them. Yet, dozens of reports later and you found yourself spending more and more of your evenings sitting in your decreasingly comfortable chair, and those evenings fell into early mornings, short naps, and then back to constant work. After all this thought, you didnt realize Connor standing at the front of your desk.</p>
<p>"[Y/N]. Are you alright?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side. A trademark move of his that you adored.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm fine.. just thinking." You shrugged, taking another swig of your lukewarm coffee.</p>
<p>"I had asked if you had any updates on the Dearborn case?" </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." You quickly filed through the case papers on top of your desk, glancing over dozens of names until you caught sight of the Dearborn record. You yanked the folder out of the stack and handed it to Connor. </p>
<p>"Thank you. You seem to have quite a handful of cases. When's the last time you've gone home?" </p>
<p>Oh boy, this question. </p>
<p>"Yeaaah, uhhh." It took you a moment to pull your brain out of the fog, yet you still couldn't figure an exact time. "A few days ago? Maybe?" </p>
<p>"You should go home and rest, [Y/N]." Connor suggested. </p>
<p>"No can do, I have plenty of work to do, and besides, I'm going out to work on another case." You sighed, finishing your mug of coffee and getting up from your chair, pulling on your jacket.</p>
<p>"I can work on your cases." Connor blurted out. You shook your head. Ever since the revolution and him going full deviant, he's changed dramatically. It made you extremely happy, as you'd always been rooting for him to accept his deviancy, but at times, he also worried you. </p>
<p>"I don't believe Fowler would just let you switch partners." You argued. Connor furrowed his brow, looking for something to say, when Hank came over. </p>
<p>"Connor, did you get the file or what?" Hank impatiently asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I did." Connor replied, turning around and giving the file to Hank. Hank took the file, flipped it open, raced over the contents, then flipped it back over.</p>
<p>"Thanks, [Y/N]." Hank said, walking back to his desk. Connor, however, hesitated before he followed Hank, his LED flashing yellow for half a second, then followed by the familiar cyan blue.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>You had just stepped out of your cozy 1970's Mustang when small snowflakes started drifting down from the pale grey sky. You grabbed the collar of your thin winter jacket and pulled, snuggling in to the somewhat warm material. Puffs of light clouds billowed out of your nose as you crossed over into the parking lot of a large abandoned factory. </p>
<p>Another file, another homicidal android. Another life taken.</p>
<p>After scouting around the factory, you quietly made your way in through a side door, keeping your gun held close to you, always ready to shoot if needed. Once your eyes adjusted to the dark, you made your way through the rooms, stalking along corners. Near the end of a long stretch of hallway, you saw a dim red-orange light, signaling that someone was here, too. Instinct overtook you and you flattened yourself along the wall, creeping over to the entryway. Quickly, you swung your body into the open, holding your gun straight ahead of you. </p>
<p>"Hands up!" You shouted, before realizing that no one was there. A metal barrel was lit on fire, the contents inside charred black. Shredded newspapers were scattered around the area. You lowered your gun, turning on your heel, when pain grasped your side. You fought back a grunt and raised your gun to shoot, except your attacker easily knocked it out of your hands. You held on to your side as hotness spread around the area. The man rendered you defenseless and completely susceptible. His face, which was aglow from the light of the fire, was marked, a large blue cut spread across his forehead.</p>
<p>"Sorry." His voice was tinged with sarcasm. The android swung, and the last you saw was a misty green bottle seconds over your head.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"I swear to God, ask me one more time..." Hank growled at Connor, his eyes focused in on his computer screen. "You don't have to worry about her. She's done this plenty of times! Hell, she could probably take on an entire case blindfolded." </p>
<p>This still wasnt the answer Connor was looking for. It had been at least 5 hours since she left. Connor quickly grew impatient as the sun had just set behind the horizon line. Night took over, changing the sky from a cloudy haze to a now dark mess of threatening clouds. He had an odd feeling, definitely not one that he was programmed to feel. He paced around his desk, often staring at your empty chair in wonder. </p>
<p>"Jesus Connor, what's wrong with you?" Hank questioned, raising his brow to the android. </p>
<p>"Nothing, Lieutenant." Connor answered, still lost in thought. </p>
<p>"Get your head out of your ass." Hank joked. "She'll come back." He leaned back in his chair, watching Connor's face contort to confusion. </p>
<p>"She hasn't gone home for a few days. She's been horribly focused on her cases. She seemed to be... what you refer to as 'worn out'." Connor sighed, looking back at Hank.</p>
<p>"Maybe she went home to catch a few Z's." Hank suggested, glancing back to his computer screen.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go find her." Connor decided, making his way around his desk.</p>
<p>"The hell you ain't... Hey... Wait! Connor!" Hank yelled, quickly getting up from his desk as he watched his partner fly out the door.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Connor stepped out of the taxi, straightening his tie. Tiny crystalized flakes swirled out of the sky, twisting and turning as the wind guided them. His gorgeous chocolate hair was filled with dozens of melting snowflakes. Specks of white littered his view, yet he finally reached the abandoned factory. He analyzed the building as hundreds of scenarios raced through his mind, each begging different probabilities. He felt a twinge in the back of his mind, almost a sense of dread, as each processed event unfolded.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Haze. A dull ache emitted from both your torso and your head. Your eyelids were exceptionally heavy, which you struggled to open. It felt as if you couldn't move, a large weight sitting upon you. As you became more awake, so did the searing pain. Slowly, you used your residual strength to pry your eyes apart, realizing you were engulfed in the dark. You couldn't move, as the pain was too unbearable. The constant throbbing in your head racked your mind. </p>
<p>"You should've never come here." The android broke the silence. "Now look at you. Weak. Worthless. Clutching on to your life. You've been horribly disobediant. You were designed to serve, not deny." He rambled, the once yellow LED now red. It was the only thing you were able to see. You grasped on to your torso, trying not to let your heavy eyes take you back into unconciousness. You felt yourself slipping away, yet kept trying to fight it. Your ears perked up to the sound of a gunshot. The noise rattled off the walls of the nearly empty factory.</p>
<p>Are you dead?</p>
<p>"[Y/N]! Hey!" A familiar, however muddy voice called out. You opened your eyes again as the darkened edges around your vision faded away slightly.</p>
<p>It was Connor.</p>
<p>You felt strong hands pick you up, supporting your head from lolling to the side. You winced, inhaling sharply.</p>
<p>"Hey, stay with me." Connor commanded, rushing to get you out. You watched as his crimson LED burned through the darkness.</p>
<p>"I'll... try." You managed to speak out against your drowsiness. He carried you out of the factory and into the dim winter blizzard. You had noticed how bloodied your shirt was against his dark grey RK800 jacket. Connor's heat sensors were working overtime, trying to keep you warm in the Detroit snowstorm. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, you'll be okay." Connor reassured, looking back down at you. The flashing 29% survival rate dropping in slow increments. </p>
<p>You felt as if a man was pounding on a large drum inside your head, and as if at any moment, your ear drums could split open. How badly you had wanted to let yourself slip into comatose, yet you tried to stay awake for Connor's sake. He ran through the foot of snow carefully, making sure not to cause you extra discomfort. You felt safe in his grasp. </p>
<p>You gazed up at the sky, watching the downpour of snow overhead while the edges of your vision slowly caved in. Too weak to fight anymore, you let yourself be overcome. You heard Connor's voice echo through your head. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>*Beep* ... *Beep* ... *Beep* ...</p>
<p>The constant noise almost drove you insane. Your head still felt as if it were splitting in two, except, duller. The pain in your lower half had subsided greatly, yet you still ached. </p>
<p>Where were you?</p>
<p>You decided to slowly open your eyes as tremendous light blinded you. In time, your eyes adjusted to the harshness. Wires ran every which way, tracing up a large metal pole that extended over top of you. Someone sat on a chair near the foot of your bed. You noticed him automatically from his dreamy chocolate eyes. </p>
<p>"Connor..." You called out, shocked at how frail your voice sounded. You used your residual strength to prop yourself up, but failed due to the returning pain in your side. Connor quickly jumped up and put a hand behind your back, supporting you.</p>
<p>"Hey hey, take it easy. You shouldn't be up." Connor said, his voice tinged with concern. You winced as he slowly set you back down onto the plush hospital bed. </p>
<p>"What the hell... How'd you..?" You gasped, trying to piece together what exactly happened.</p>
<p>"You were gone for awhile... longer than you're usually out for. I couldn't help but have this... odd... sensation burning in the back of my mind that something was wrong. Luckily, I was able to track your phone." Connor explained, his pained expression not ceasing.</p>
<p>"I... I'm sorry for worrying you. I should've listened to you." You glanced down at your hands, tinged with guilt. </p>
<p>Connor grabbed your hands, his soft, seemingly life-like skin warming you, sending a foreign chill down your spine. </p>
<p>"Please.. please don't do that to me again. I really thought I might lose you." His eyes, starry and infinitely bright, hinted with concern. Speckles of hickory, umber, and cinnamon swirled together, painting an extraordinary masterpiece that felt too human. </p>
<p>This was the first time Connor had ever been.. this close and personal with you, however, you felt comfort within his grasp, locked into his endless gaze. </p>
<p>"I promise. And for you... you are just as irreplaceable as me."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Connor spent the night by the side of your bed, always watching your vitals, double checking scans, maybe even kicking his heat sensors to help warm you up a little, and in the meantime, running other diagnostics.</p>
<p>Yet he did not leave your side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>